


The Ringing

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [7]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please make the ringing stop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short, its just a thing I had in my mind that I wanted to type :3

It’s sopping blood. It’s ugly, don’t come in. It’s hideous. I’m hideous. 

It’s all gone now. All of it. Everything that I once had is now dead to me. They’re dead to me. They’re dead. I hate those monsters. 

They ruined everything.

Death is what’s left, I believe. Not even time outstands death in this household… This prison. Kill me. I hate this smell. The smell of blood. The taste of hell. Hell sounds nice. Maybe it is. This isn’t good. No this isn’t good. This isn’t good, and neither is the blood on my face. Blood on my hands. Blood on the ceiling. The floor? The floor. There’s blood on the grass. No I’m inside. Where am I? My head hurts, it's ringing. No the phone is. Where are my friends? Where are they? What is missing? My stomach hurts. It hurts so much. Why won’t it stop? I’m all alone. Everyone’s gone. 

Please just turn on the lights, I can barely see… Barely breathe… The ringing, it won’t stop. It’s tormenting me now. Mocking me. It took something away. It took my friends away. I’m scared. I want someone to hold me. Red… Red held me? Red had a name… Green… Green did too… I’m… I’m yellow… Who am I? Please tell me. I’m all alone. They would be there for me. But… they left. They’re gone now… Dead…? Feathers… Why are there feathers everywhere? They’re green. Did the scary man hurt green…? What about red? Harry? Robin? Robin, where’s Robin? Harry’s been gone… I miss them… Why did they leave me? Why won’t my tummy stop hurting? Why won’t the ringing stop? Why is it ringing? I’m too scared… I don’t want to answer the ringing. The ringing hates me, I think. It hates me for what I’ve done… But what did I do? What is this taste in my mouth? I don’t like it. It taste like hell. I want to spit it out but I can’t. Something’s… Wrong. Everything is wrong. The ringing. Please. Please. Please make it stop! They’ve all left me and will never returrr **rrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!**

 

 


End file.
